youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestormblaze
Firestormblaze (real name Blake Storm, usually referred to as Blaze) was a highly-skilled assassin, now a vigilante who watches over the team. Personality Firestormblaze is an unorthodox vigilante with a split personality. He can go from cold and serious to playful and immature. These contradicting personalities make him a total mess. Sometimes he struggles to keep them under control. It's amazing how he manages to make it through a mission. Though his psychotic mind can get him into trouble, what remains of him that is logical allows him to think ahead, and get him out of trouble. Firestormblaze has a talkative nature and a tendency to "break the fourth wall". Blaze is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wiseness that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. Firestormblaze is a major flirt. The first time he meets any attractive girl he has to say what's on his mind; which usually means he'll hit on her. He does it with most girls he comes into contact with; friend and foe alike. As he almost always fails to suppress his perverted and flirtatious nature, he makes lewd sexual jokes from time to time, and doesn't seem to care what anyone thinks of him, or the jokes he makes. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. Another rare moment Firestormblaze can have, besides temporary sanity, and maturity, is a sense of wiseness. When it's a serious matter, or a life or death situation you can almost count on him to be serious about it. Almost. Though he may not show it on the outside, he is plenty serious. He just laughs insanly the whole time. He seems to almost always have a flare for dramatics; such as making a big entrance, or exit; and almost always ruining someone elses moment to include something irrelevent, or at times more important. He hates being lied to, or lied about; and has been known to have an ill tongue. In return, he doesn't lie unless someone clearly doesn't want his honest opinion in a certain matter. Otherwise, he is purely straight forward. Firestormblaze is very paronoid, and doesn't trust anyone. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Physical appearance Firestormblaze has black hair and crimson eyes. He stands at around 6 feet, and is quite muscular. He is typically seen with a straight face, or a smile depending on his mood. He is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his physiological age. His right eye glows red when he uses his powers. Clothing Her wears a predominantly black and red costume that includes: a red jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and finger-less gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor. He also wears a black mask. For stealth missions, he dons black pants that are covered with black knee pads, and black boots. A black utility belt and a black pouch strapped to his right leg filled with assorted tools, with a red bullet proof bullet-proof trench coat. In civilian clothes he wears a red long-sleeve vest over a white collared shirt, and blue jeans, with red or black shoes. History Early life Firestormblaze was a member of the League of Shadows. He was one of many assassins. He completeted missions, but not always as he was supposed to. He was a loose cannon who needed to be straighted out. He was partnered with Viper for such purposes. Viper and Firestormblaze developted a relationship. A very, very open relationship. When Sensei felt that Viper was "losing her edge" she put Cheshire into the mix. Cheshire's flirty nature ultimately connected with Blaze's, but at the same time blocked Viper's connection with him. On his last mission, Firestormblaze decided not to complete it; because he was distracted by hints and clues about his mother. Sensei intended to keep him from finding out the truth about him killing his mother, and sent Cheshire to assassinate him. Blaze learned the truth, and escaped the league with Viper. The two decided to work as partners, finding ways to bring the League of Shadows down. The became vigilantes, working with other heroes, while still maintaining their goal. Along the way he met SaberX. He was a 11 year old boy far from home. He reminded him of himself. So he trained him in many techniques that the shadows tought him, along with some that he learned himself. Overtime Saber became an accomplished hero, and left him to pursue his own mission; but agreed to help Blaze in any way possible. Present Firestormblaze stopped a group of men from a club Lex Luthor owned from assaulting Jayla in an alleyway, in Canton. They later escaped, and Firestormblaze was confronted by Jayla for helping her, which she claims to not have needed. Powers and abilities Powers * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate and discharge electricity from his body. *'Pyrokinesis:' Firestormblaze can hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. * Aerokinesis: Firestormblaze is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, as well as controlling the air around him. * Flight: By creating a whirlwind underneath him, Firestormblaze can travel through the air. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: Firestormblaze is capable of lifting more than an average human, but no more than superman. ** Enhanced Durability: Due to being half-demon, Firestormblaze can withstand attacks from his opponents, whether they are super powered, super natural, or otherwise. ** Toxin resistance: Firestormblaze has an immunity to earthly poisons, such as teargas or joker venom. ** Expert marksman: Firestormblaze is an expert marksman able to use his weapons with ease, to pin, or even kill his opponent. ** Hand to hand combat: He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. He can easily take on super powered, and non super powered opponents with ease. His abilities are equal to or surpassing that of Batman. **'Adaptability': Due to his training in various fighting techniques, he can adapt to the moves or abilities of any opponent he faces. * Stealth: * Mental: ** Multilingual: Firestormblaze can speak multiple languages. Those including: French, Italian, German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and English. ** Detective skills: Firestormblaze is shown to have brilliant deductive skills and a genius intellect.. ** Vehicle driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. ** Master hacker and computer technician: He has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. **'Genius-level intellect:': Firestormblaze has a genius-level intellect, and knowledge of various topics in the scientific community. His scientific genius is a high threat to whoever he may encounter. ** Strategic planning: Firestormblaze is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. **'Resistance to telepathy:' Firestormblaze is also experienced in keeping his mind from being read by telepaths. Weaknesses Firestormblaze has two main weaknesses. He can be frozen in ice at low temperatures to a point where he cannot move. This does not prevent him from generating heat, as he does not need to move in order to use Pyrokinesis. Also a lack of oxygen can do him in. His powers of Aerokinesis, and Pyrokinesis are no use in space, or without oxygen, because fire feeds on the oxygen in the air. In a way, Blaze's brain works like a computer. It can be "hacked", or "crashed". Though this rarely happens, when it does it is a fatal blow to him. Both mentally and emotionally. Firestormblaze can be hot headed, and arrogant. This can eventually lead to his downfall when facing opponents and underestimating them, over thinking the situation, and sometimes underthinking. He is prone to getting really angry when his strategies don't work out at almost every turn, and goes out in pure rage until either he or his enemies are no more. Equipment *'Mask': He wears a black mask used to hide his face. * Katana: His Katana is his primary weapon which he uses for close ranged battles. * Shuriken: Long range attack weapons. *'Wire': Firestormblaze uses his wire with a carabiner attached to the end, which allows the wire to anchor to any object that it wraps around. * Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows him to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. *'Bullet-proof coat': His long red coat is bullet proof. Vehicles * Motorcycle: Firestormblaze has his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. Relationships Cheshire It is said that Firestormblaze has once been in a relationship with Chesire, back when he was an assassin. Though she tried to kill him during his meditation, so it "didn't really work out." Viper Firestormblaze and Viper are partners. They've worked together ever since she left the League of Shadows. He often flirts with her, though she rejects him. He could just be teasing, but no one even knows. He is irritated by her smoking habit; but she doesn't care because he can breathe fire. Later on in their relationship, Firestormblaze realized he had feelings for Viper, but tried to ignore them, until she revealed that she felt the same way. The two finally ended up together, but only for a few months. Viper and Firestormblaze now have a professional relationship, and despite their decision to no longer be involved with each other romantically they still seem to struggle with some romantic tension. Nemesis Years ago, before she became the demon witch known as, Nemesis, Firestormblaze knew her as Zel. They had a love/hate relationship (which is common for him with girls). Nowadays, he often tries to flirt with her, whenever he sees her. Though due to her bipolarity, most times when she sees him, she seemingly hates him. But afterwards she flirts with him, which leaves him confused. He calls her crazy, for trying to take the world, and mold it into the twisted "justice" she wants for it. She usually would respond to this with a laugh, a retort, or a kiss. Upon finding out that he has feelings for Viper, Nemesis feels like a fool, and vows for revenge. After explaining how confused and unsure he is, the two kiss, but then promise each other to never do it again. The two become distant, and it is expected that Nemesis has given up on her quest for "justice". Once Nemesis has revealed herself again, she appears to be in some sort of trouble. A new enemy known as Onslaught has risen to take her back, or take her power back to the one who gave it to her. Nemesis is mentally troubled, and all her forces have failed to protect her, so she goes to "the only people she has left". After the defeat of Onslaught, Nemesis gives Firestormblaze a choice, join her, or remain with his friends. Ultimately he decides to join her because he "loves" her. When it is revealed that he was only playing along to further manipulate her from the inside, Nemesis temporarily gives up on trying to get him to join her, and instead tries to kill him. When she fails to kill him, she is outraged, but still seems to have what she wanted despite him leaving her. Firestormblaze finally finds out her true intentions later, despite all of her tricks, that she was looking for Dark all this time; because she wanted to be with the man she loved for so long. When Nemesis finds out that Dark is now with Angel, she still wants to talk with him, but Firestormblaze intervenes. After that, Nemesis begins to hate Firestormblaze for making Dark hate her. Finally, when Dark forgives her, she forgives Firestormblaze, and ensures him that she will make no more advances toward Dark, if he and Angel are still together. SaberX Firestormblaze and SaberX are like brothers. They often like to joke about one another, in such a matter that might seem hurtful to other people, but it's all a game to them. The two think alike and have similar interests, and usually know how to handle a situation based on how one another would react. SaberX has kept all of his secrets, and wasn't too surprised when he chose to go with Nemesis when he did, knowing that he somehow had a plan. Arctica Firestormblaze constantly attempts to impress Arctica in order to earn her affections, but she often rebuffs his advances and spurns him for his behaviors; the few times she agrees to kiss him, it is to spray him with water or ice. Though he considers her to be an ally, he also considers her to be someone to watch over. Not because he believes she is weak, but because his paranoia won't allow anything to happen to her, or any of his friends. Kat Kat and Firestormblaze started off with an interesting relationship. Flirting around the clock, and watching each other closely. He admires her skills, and how she cares for Saber, but is prepared to get rid of her the second she slips up, just as he would anyone else. Kat doesn't seem to mind this, and respects his views on certain situations. She holds a respect for him, as a leader. Luna Firestormblaze and glad to have Luna around, even if she does find him to be ... weird. He doesn't mind, and usually just laughs at the thought, and sometimes pokes fun at her by saying that maybe he's not the weird one, and that she's the only weird one among the group. He values her friendship with SaberX, and appreciates her as well. In recent events, he has seemed to have taken a different approach to Luna. He is very protective of her, even more than anyone else. He considers her to be like a younger sister. She teases him about this, and says he's in love with her. Dawn Blake and Claire are family, while Dawn and Firestormblaze have some degree of a rivalry. They both have their motives, most unknown to one another, but they never give up trying to get into each other's heads. When Dawn tells him of Nemesis' plans, he is reluctant to act upon them, but in the end does in order to see the outcome of the event that takes place. Claire finds his perverted comments to be very annoying, and would prefer him to make more sense. Angel Firestormblaze sees Angel as someone who has a good influence on Dark, in many ways. He enjoys her company to some degree, even though this is not returned. Angel sees him as someone to come to in a time of great crisis, as she did when Dark was taken by Nemesis, and her team. Dark Archer Firestormblaze and Dark don't always get along, but they still hold respect for each other as resources, and acquaintances. Upon meeting each other, Dark and Blaze briefly engaged in a one-on-one fight until Angel interrupted. Wolf Firestormblaze and Wolf have a decent relationship, so far. They both are equally protective of Arctica, and will not tolerate her being hurt while on either one's watch. Although, while Firestormblaze is very protective of Arctica, he would rather come to her rescue before taking care of the person responsible. Helen Helen is Firestormblaze's current girlfriend. She trusts him with her life, and despite his paranoia, he trusts her with his secret identity. Draconian In the past, Draconian and Firestormblaze have had a minor rivalry, both being pyromaniacs on an unnamed team. They share a great deal in common, thought they may not admit to it; such as their taste in girls, their element of choice, and the fact that they seemingly don't trust anybody. Because of this, over the years the two have grown, and formed an almost brotherly bond. Gallery FSBHeadshot.png Chara_FSB2.0.png|''Stealth'' Firestormblaze.jpg FSB civilian.jpg|''Civilian'' FSBsmirk.png FSBmove.png FSBface.png Trivia *His themes are The Only Thing I Know by Gotye, and Out of Control by Hoobastank. *When dressed as a civilian, he wears blue contacts to hide his true red eyes. Appearances *101."Fire And Ice" Category:Individuals Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Firestormblaze Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate fire Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Elite Squadron